Locos por una Chica
by Maji Lupin
Summary: Una chica llega del extranjero a Hogwarts por intercambio y unos chicos se vuelven locos por ella... dejen review!!
1. Capítulo I: Entro a Hogwarts

Locos por una chica  
  
1. Capitulo:  
  
Entro en Hogwarts  
  
En la casa de los Bravo (apellido latino) se veía una gran movilización, la señora Bravo gritaba a todo dar y una muchacha, morena de ojos verdes con un bello cuerpo y una cabellera marrón espectacularmente bella se preparaba para ir de viaje  
  
- mamá es solo de intercambio- decía la chica con una voz de suplica  
  
-pero es q me hartas mucha falta  
  
-¬¬, acaso no estoy en un internado de magia?, en el cual duermo todo el periodo de clases, solo q esta ves no voy a estar en Latino América, si no en Europa, Inglaterra, Hogwarts Colegio de magia y hechicería .  
  
-María deja a Clarisa experimentar nuevas cosas- decía el señor Bravo- además ya se hace tarde.  
  
-Bueno vamos vamos-decía la señora Bravo con un tono llorón- hija tienes todas tus cosas, tu baúl y todas tus cosas de magia.  
  
-SIIIIIIIIII mamá recuerda q no tengo 5 años!!!  
  
Después de haber tomado tantos aviones y trenes Clarisa llega hasta el andén 9 ¾ atraviesa la barrera como así le indica la carta que le mandaron para el intercambio, y encuentra el tren y un montón de brujos y brujas un poco diferente ya q son ingleses y ella viene de Latino América. Cuando sube en el tren busca donde sentarse y encuentra a una muchacha de aspecto simpático sola en un vagón y le pregunta:  
  
-Esta ocupado este puesto??  
  
-No, puedes sentarte-dice la chica con un gesto de simpatía  
  
-Gracias, y como te llamas?-dice Clarisa  
  
-Lily, Lily Evans, y tu?- le pregunta la chica  
  
-Clarisa, Clarisa Bravo  
  
-Bravo?????????-pregunta Lily con voz confusa con vos confusa  
  
-si es q soy de Latino América!!!-dice Clarisa riendo  
  
-que????????, Latino América??????????- Pregunta Lily asombrada  
  
-es q vengo de intercambio-dice Clarisa  
  
-OHHH!! Ya veo!!!! Q bien!!- dice Lily con alegría  
  
-Y en que casa estas?- pregunta Clarisa  
  
-en Gryffindor  
  
-si???? Que bien ahí es donde dice la carta que me quedare!!!  
  
-Estupendo, así estaremos juntas y podrás conocer a los chicos que son espectacularmente bellos y simpatiquísimos!!  
  
Después de estar hablando sobre los colegios en Latino América y Lily explicándole tantas cosas sobre Hogwarts, por fin llegaron y se bajaron para entrar en el castillo. Clarisa asombrada por el castillo de lo espectacular que era, y no podía de dejar de notar como todos los chicos la miraban, ya que era bella y además algo muy diferente a las otras chicas, porq' a pesar de todo no llevaba la misma túnica de los demás!. Su túnica era una falda de color negro, una camisa blanca, corbata negra, una chaqueta de color negra con borde blando y una insignia que representaba una letra R de Rocketfor colegio de magia y hechicería Latino Americano. Cuando entraron al banquete Dumbledore los esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Cuando todos ya se avían sentados y calmados Dumbledore habló.  
  
-Bienvenidos, este es un año muy especial, ya que tendremos un alumno de intercambio, es de Latino América, ya que descubrimos que existían colegios por allá, decidimos traer a alguien para experimentar con ellos, es la señorita Clarisa Bravo, del colegio Rocketfor de magia y hechicería de Venezuela. Este alumno será miembro de la casa de Gryffindor, espero que todos lo reciban con mucho cariño y amabilidad, bien ahora todos a comer!  
  
-Hola muñeca, soy Sirius Black- dice un chico espectacularmente bello de pelo castaños y ojos marrones.  
  
-TRANQUILO SIRIUS QUE YA YO TE LA VOY A PRESENTAR-dice Lily con un tono de voz amarga- chicos ella es Clarisa Bravo.  
  
-Mucho gusto Clarisa, soy Remus Lupin- le dice un muchacho muy lindo con pelo marrón, de ojos azules y cuerpo bello.  
  
-Hola!!!, q' tal?, soy James Potter- dice un chico alto de pelo negro, ojos marrones oscuros, y con lentes  
  
-Mucho gusto a los tres- dice Clarisa  
  
-Bueno ya te presente a los mas bellos hombres- dice Lily e voz baja.  
  
-Y bien bellos que son!-le dice Clarisa.  
  
  
  
Bueno, no esta muy bueno que se diga, pero es mi primer FIC y es algo diferente al de los demás!!! Espero que les guste, ah y este Cáp. Se lo dedico a Sulley!!!!^^ Dejen R/R así sea para decir que esta patético! 


	2. Capítulo II: Cartas Inesperadas

2. Capitulo:Carta inesperada  
  
Después de comer platos exquisitos y pasar un rato agradable se dirigieron al sus respectivas salas. Cuando Clarisa llego a la sala común de Gryffindor, quedo sorprendida, ya que en su colegio no habían cosas así. Para ella todo eso era magnifico y espectacular.  
  
Luego de explorar todo eso con sus ojos verdes, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba y le empezaron a preguntar miles de cosas, se quería escapar de ahí, hasta que.  
  
- OK TODO EL MUNDO CALLESE!!!-gritaba Lily a todo dar- HOY CLARISSA NO PODRA RESPONDER NADA, HA VENIDO DESDE MUY LEJOS Y LO QUE QUIERE ES DESCANSAR! Lily saco de ahí a Clarisa y la llevo a su cuarto.  
  
-Gracias la verdad es que me estaba volviendo loca-le dijo Clarisa- sabia que esto pasaría, y se que mañana no me dejaran en paz!- decía con fastidio  
  
-Tengo una idea- dijo Lily con el dedo en la boca- pidámosle a Dumbledore que escriba un diario en el cual tu des todas las explicaciones para que no te estén preguntando ¿te parece?- le pregunto Lily  
  
-buena idea!!!!- dijo Clarisa-espero que funcione  
  
-Claro que si a mi nada me funciona mal!- dijo Lily con una expresión de superioridad- JAJAJAJAJA- rieron juntas- bueno ahora a dormir ya que mañana es un día muy activo, tendrás tus primeras clases en Hogwarts- le dijo Lily  
  
Y así se durmieron en sus respectivas camas.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Clarisa, se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara, ya que era su primer día en un colegio que nunca había visto, se dio cuenta de que Lily no estaba en su cama así que pensó que ya había bajado, se vistió y se puso mas linda que nunca. Cuando bajo se encontró con Lily que la esperaba.  
  
-Buenos días Clarisa veo que duermes mucho no??- le decía Lily  
  
- :-D es q en nuestro colegio podíamos dormir hasta las 8am y terminábamos a las 8pm- decía Clarisa con riendo.  
  
-Bueno que esperamos vamos a comer!-dijo Lily  
  
- OK..- dijo Clarisa con un poco de sueño- ah bueno vamos a decirle al director que poga el anuncio de mi colegio, para que no me estén preguntando cosas.  
  
-cierto!!!!-dijo lily  
  
Luego de haber salido de la sala común, se dirigieron a el Gran Comedor, y ahí se encontraron con los muchachos, en ese momento Clarisa sentía una cosa en el estomago, ya que los chicos le atraían, por lo lindo que eran(hay a mí tan bien me pasaría eso).  
  
-Hola chicas- dice sirius- hola Clarisa- con tono conquistador.  
  
-Hola-dice Clarisa con pena- q hay?  
  
-hola Clarisa- le dice Remus con pena igual- aquí comiendo, siéntate  
  
-Gracias- dice Clarisa  
  
-Hola, como estas en tu nuevo día Clarisa?- dijo James  
  
-Bien muy bien- dice Clarisa  
  
-Clarisa que bonita estas hoy- dice sirius  
  
-Gracias!!!- responde Clarisa muy roja!  
  
- bueno en fin ninguno de ustedes se va a poner a piropear a Clarisa- (piropear: es cuando te dicen un cumplido Ej. que bella eres)- decía Lily con rabia- y tu James menos todavía!!!- decia Lily mas brava aun- ah Clarisa no te había dicho James es mi novio-dijo Lily  
  
-Bonita pareja!!!!!- dijo Clarisa  
  
- Bueno y tu porque no hablas Remus?- pregunto Lily Remus estaba ROOOOOOOOOOOJOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
-es que tiene pena por que Clarisa esta sentada a su lado- dijo James riendo Todos rieron menos Remus que se puso aun mas rojo y sirius que se puso rojo, pero de la rabia, se paro y se puso a lado de Clarisa y le paso un brazo por el cuello  
  
-OOO creo q Sirius esta celoso- dijo James- Clarisa creo que ya tienes dos enamorados! Clarisa como lo mas rápido que pudo y salio de hay lo mas rápido que pudo y Lily detrás de ella.  
  
-que pasa?- pregunta Lily- ¿Por qué saliste tan rápido?, todavía no comienzan las clases.  
  
- es que es que...- repetía Clarisa- es que le tenemos que decir al profesor Dumbledore que ponga el aviso- dijo eso como excusa  
  
- Hayyyy verdad, vente- dijo Lily halando a Clarisa por el brazo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala de profesores, le dijeron a Mc. Gonagall y ella las llevo hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando estavan ahí, Clarisa estava sorprendida por como se movia la gárgola y por la oficina de Dumbledore, le dijeron eso y el dijo:  
  
-OOO si ya se me estaba ocurriendo hacer algo para que no te estuvieran preguntando tanto- dijo Dumbledore- bueno dame todos los datos para ponerlo hoy mismo.  
  
Y así Clarisa empezó  
  
-Bueno en Latino América hay varios colegios de magia el mío es Rocketfor de Venezuela, es muy parecido en la historia a Hogwarts, solo que este tenia dos fundadores, y en ves de haber cuatro casa hay dos, las cuales son Águilas y Leones (jajá se parecen a las selecciones de béisbol de mi país), Águilas es de sabiduría y rapidez y Leones es de valentía y fortaleza, yo pertenezco a Águilas, en mi colegio la selección no es por un sombrero es por una varita mágica que señala a que casa te tocara ir, también hay quidditch, las clases son iguales, las mismas materias, es muy parecido solo que con unas pequeñas cosas de diferencia- y con eso termino Clarisa.  
  
-bien ya esta, ahora mismo se pondrán estas pancartas en los pasillos- dijo Dumbledore- ya se pueden ir a sus clases- dijo Dunbledore- espero que te valla bien Clarisa, y estas en tu colegio- termino de decir Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando salieron se dirigieron a la clase de herbología, en la cual les mandaron a calmar y sacar unas plantas que rompían sus macetas, al parecer Clarisa era muy inteligente, ya que sabia como calmar a las plantas y cambiarlas de macetas muy rápido. Todos se quedabas asombrados de lo rápido que termino, mientras que otros apenas iban por la primera. Después de haber terminado con herbologia se dirigieron a las siguientes clases en las cuales Clarisa le iba de lo mejor, cuando ya era hora de la cena Clarisa y Lily se fueron a la sala común y dejaron sus libros en su cuarto. Cuando Clarisa deja sus cosas ve en su mesita de noche una carta, ella se preguntan de quien será, la toma lee el nombre del sobre y dice "ANONIMO", la abre y lee:  
  
-"Te necesito ver, te espero en la sala común a las 12pm" Sirius Black  
  
Clarisa queda sorprendida.  
  
-¿Lista?-pregunta Lily- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-No nada- dice Clarisa- bueno la verdad si mira esto-clarisa le muestra y Lily abre lo ojos sorprendida.  
  
-Que extraño, Sirius nunca le manda cartas a las chicas- dice Lily- bueno deberías ir  
  
- bueno esta bien, nos vamos??- dice Clarisa, y con eso se fueron a el Gran Comedor.  
  
Estando en el Gran Comedor comiendo y hablando, Sirius le pasa por un lado a Clarisa y le dice al oído ¿nos vemos?, y Clarisa con un gesto en la cara responde que si. Cuando todos y se habían dormido Clarisa bajo y se encontro con Sirius, pero el chico estaba vestido de una forma que le quedaba muy bien.  
  
-Hola- saludo Clarisa  
  
-hola, que bonita estas- dijo Sirius que no dejaba de mirar a la chica, ella llevaba un vestido rosa y unas sandalias blancas.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Clarisa sonrojada- y porque me tenias que ver?  
  
- ven demos un paseo por los alrededores.  
  
- QUEEE??, y como piensas salir nos pueden ver!  
  
-Con esto- dice Sirius poniéndole la capa invisible enzima  
  
-GUAOOO Q ES ESTO?????  
  
-una capa invisible- dice Sirius con una sonrisa- es de James, la tome prestada.  
  
-o sea que el no sabes que tu y yo estamos fuera del castillo, y tenemos su capa?- pregunto Clarisa.  
  
- ^^ si.- dijo Sirius- algun problema?  
  
-No ninguno me parece mejor!  
  
Despues de haber llegado a un lugar seguro se quitaron la capa y se sentaron.  
  
-y para que me querías ver?  
  
- bueno es q.- dice Sirius- mira se que te voy conociendo, pero no me puedo aguantar, tu me... TU ME ATRAES!- termino diciendo Sirius muy rojo.  
  
Clarisa quedo sorprendida, no podía imaginar como alguien que no la conocía se hubiera enamorado de ella así tan rápido.  
  
-Si se que estas impresionada, pero tu alguna ves has escuchado amor a primera vista?-le pregunta Sirius.  
  
-Bueno a decir verdad tu también me atraes.-dice Clarisa  
  
-en verdad?!-le pregunta Sirisu muy feliz- tu.. tu quisieras se mi novia?  
  
-bueno a decir verdad, creo que vamos muy rápido, que tal si salimos, y así yo te puedo responder-le dijo Clarisa.  
  
-bueno tienes razón.- dijo Sirius.  
  
  
  
HOLA!!!, bueno se que el segundo cap no esta muy bueno que digamos, pero si tiene sus cosas. Dejen R/R please!!!! 


	3. Doble Problema

3. Capitulo: Doble problema.  
  
Después de un tiempo, Sirius y Clarisa salieron solo como amigos, y Clarisa había decidido hacerse la loca porque no sabia que responder. Un día en clases de pociones, Clarisa y Lily se sientan juntas, como siempre, y quedaba un espacio, Remus se sento ahí, y Clarisa esta un poco incomoda, ya que el chico le parecía guapo, el empezó hablar con ella y en una de esas cuando Lily estaba descuidada Remus le dijo:  
  
-¿Te... Te gustaría salir conmigo?- le pregunta Remus- solo como amigos- dice aun mas rojo.  
  
-Si- le dice Clarisa con una sonrisa- cuando y a que hora?  
  
-Bueno ¿mañana a las 5?-le dice Remus- podríamos ir a dar un paseo por los lugares que no conoces del colegio.  
  
-Si perfecto!- le dice Clarisa y cuando dice eso suena la campana y se van al Gran Comedor.  
  
Paso el día y llego la noche. Estando en la sala común, se pusieron a hablar todos. Le empezaron a contar a Clarisa las locuras que habían cometido, y todos no podían parar de reírse. Clarisa no creía lo que hacían. Notaba como Sirius la miraba al igual que Remus, igualmente Sirius se dio cuenta de cómo Remus la miraba.  
  
Se fueron a acostar y en la habitación de los chicos:  
  
-Remus..- le pregunta Sirius- que le mirabas a Clarisa- termina con una voz de celos  
  
-Bueno Sirius tu sabes ella es un poco atractiva- dice Remus.  
  
-Ahh, y que pinsas hacer-dice Sirius como tratando de sacarle mas Remus.  
  
-bueno la invite a salir- dice Remus- pero solo como amigos, para conocerla mejor claro.  
  
-OHH bien vas bien- dice Sirius- bueno ya me voy a acostar.  
  
Sirius no podía aguantar la rabia que sentía, no podía ser que uno de sus mejores amigos le gustara la misma chica que a el. Por fin se quedo dormido.  
  
Al día siguiente, Lily le pregunta a Clarisa que tal le había ido con Sirius.  
  
-Bueno la verdad bien, pero me pregunto algo que me dejo asombrada-dice Claris(su nombre corto)  
  
-que cosa?-le pregunta Clarisa.  
  
-bueno me dijo que quería ser su novia, y yo le dije que no, porque no lo conocía-dijo Clarisa- y le dije que saliéramos. ya no me ha vuelto a decir mas nada y prefiero que no me diga mas nada.el me atrae pero hasta hay.y además apenas en una primera cita quiere que sea su novia, eso no me gusta- dice Clarisa- además Remus me invito a salir hoy, y que me va a enseñar unos lugares que no conozco.  
  
-Ahh que bien!, te vas a divertir mucho con Remus, y con respecto a lo de Sirius, bueno te diré que el es muy mujeriego, si así se puede decir, pero también tiene su lado bueno, el es amable y gracioso, y además te mando una carta y según James el nunca hace eso!, yo creo q el va enserio pero si va muy rápido- dijo Lily tomando aire.  
  
-OYE tranquilízate respira y después hablas!!!!- dijo Claris viendo a Lily roja!!!- bueno Sirius me parece bonito pero eso me desagrado de el, y quiero conocer a Remus parece ser simpático.  
  
-bueno si el es muy simpático. nos vamos a desayunar?-dice Lily  
  
-Vamos!.  
  
El día paso mas rápido de lo normal, llego al noche y Clarisa se preparaba para la cita, Lily le había recomendado que se pusiera unos jeans porque al lugar q la llevaría Remus no es un lugar muy tranquila, ella le hizo caso, se puso una camisa roja y un Jean pegado azul. Estaba muy deportiva pero a la ves muy bonita. Cuando bajo Remus la esperaba con la capa q tenia Sirius, el bestia con un pantalón negro y una sudadera gris, le quedaba muy bien, Clarisa lo miro y el a ella, el le dijo:  
  
-Veo que estas lista, menos mal que traes jeans porque esta cita el un poco activa- dice Remus mostrando un mapa.  
  
-eso me gusta, y que es eso?-pregunta Clarisa.  
  
-esto, esto se podría decir que es un mapa con el cual podemos entrar en lugares prohibidos que nadie conoce de Hogwarts, te muestro.-le dice Remus mostrándole el mapa.  
  
Despues de enseñarle todo y explicarle el mapa se dirigieron hacia los terrenos del colegio y llegaron hasta el sauce boxeador, ahí Remus uso el mapa, y entraron en el sauce. Cuando entraron Clarisa se quedo sorprendida estaba en una Casa, de aspecto viejo, pero al parecer alguien había puesto velas, y había logrado un lugar calido. En el centro se encontraba una mesa con comida y copas.  
  
-Bienvenida a nuestro restauran- dijo Remus con una sonrisa- Aquí es donde comeremos, he preparado todo esto, y la comida..^^ se la pedí a los elfos- dijo Remus rascándose la cabeza.  
  
-Esta. esta muy bonito!- dijo Clarisa impresionada, no podía creer que alguien había hecho esto por ella- De veras esta bonito, me gusta.Gracias.  
  
Y con esto hizo que James se pusiera rojo  
  
-Bueno y que especialidad hay?- dijo Clarisa como tratando de quitar ese momento.  
  
-Bueno tenemos una parrilla, con puré y refresco (me encanta) y antes de comer, tenemos unas cervezas de mantequilla, quieres?- le pregunta Remus señalándole unas botellas.  
  
-Claro son riquísimas, en LA las hay, y no solo de este sabor, cerveza picante.de todos los estilos- Dijo clarisa tomando un trago.  
  
Después e hablar tanto se sentaron a la mesa y comieron.  
  
Cuando Clarisa había terminado, Remus comía otro plato, ya que parecen si se terminaba, estuvieron mas de una hora en ese plan, hasta que Remus estaba hasta el tope y decidió dejar de comer, por la cara de Clarisa.  
  
-Bueno ya te has dado cuenta que como mucho- dijo Remus con una sonrisa- y disculpa si te hice esperar mucho.  
  
-^^ tranquilo.y supuestamente era una cita activa no?, que haremos ahora??- pregunto Clarisa.  
  
-Bueno iremos a Hogsmeade  
  
-Como si no tenemos permiso para pasar..- dijo Clarisa  
  
-Con esto.-le dijo Remus mostrándole el mapa  
  
-También sirve parta ir al pueblo?  
  
-Si, y para muchas cosas mas..  
  
-Bueno que esperamos..  
  
Después de salir de el sauce boxeador, entraron al castillo con la capa y llegaron hasta la joroba de la bruja tuerta y Remus uso el mapa y así pasaron por la joroba. Clarisa se pego muchas veces deslizándose por el tobogán de piedra y cuando tenia q pasar por el pasadizo se lleno toda de barro los jeans y las gomas y después estaba que se quedaba tirada en los escalones de piedra, hasta que por fin dieron con la trampilla y llegaron a Honeydukes.  
  
-Quieres unos dulces?- le pregunto Remus  
  
-Me encantaría- dijo Claris  
  
-y tu en tu colegio como te portas?- le pregunta Remus  
  
-Bueno digamos que.soy un poco, no un poco no, a mis amigas y ami nos llaman las terremotos- dijo Clarisa con la boca llena de chocolate  
  
-Terremotos??, interesante, y que hacen porque para tener tal nombre..??  
  
- pues. imagínatelo así. le hacemos la vida imposible al profesor mas aburrido de todo el colegio.No lo soporto!!!- dijo Clarisa.  
  
-Ah eso no es nada.comparado con nosotros.-dijo Remus con superioridad  
  
-Bueno si así lo dices.apostamos??  
  
-apostemos.mañana a las 5 de la tarde, veras como me escabullo de las manos del conserje!!- dijo Remus  
  
-Bueno y q quieres apostar?  
  
-Digamos.otra cita??- dijo Remus  
  
-Esta bien!!..... mira ya es tarde porque no nos vamos??-Dijo Clarisa ya con sueño  
  
-Un ratito mas..quiero mas dulces^^-dijo Remus con un tono de cachorrito, haciendo así que Clarisa cediera  
  
Por fin se fueron.  
  
Clarisa llego a su cuarto con mucho silencio tratando de no despertar a Lily pero..  
  
-Y como te fue- le pregunto Lily con unas ojeras  
  
-_._U . no has dormido???- pregunto Clarisa  
  
-Es que estaba leyendo^^  
  
-como te gusta leer.los ojos se te van a poner cuadrados!!!-dijo Clarisa poniéndose la pijama con un toque de la varita- bueno hablando de la cita. me encanto!!!, es súper chévere y además me divertí mucho  
  
-es raro que no te diviertas con Remus. el es muy cómico y además muy alegre!- dijo Lily- ahh pero nada como mi James. Y no te dijo nada como lo de Sirius??  
  
-No, gracias a Dios que Remus no es así.hay pero me encanto y sabes? Hicimos una apuesta.si el escapa de las manos de conserje tengo que salir con el.bueno no se me hace difícil volver a salir con el!^^.me gusto mucho!- Dijo Clarisa suspirando  
  
-CLARISA! te gusta Remus- dijo Lily con los ojos abiertos  
  
-Bueno si...ME ENCANTO!!!- dijo Clarisa con una sonrisa en la cara  
  
-Clarisa no te das cuenta!!!, tienes doble problema, Sirius te pidió que fueras su novia, y ahora tu te enamoras de Remus, y no dudes en que Remus esta enamorado tuyo, el no invita a una chica a salir así como amigos!  
  
Holaaaaaaaa!! Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, asi ya ayan dejado PLEASE!!!!! Es que si dejan R/R la gente lo lee...^^ bueno chaito 


	4. Eres muy especial, cómico, tierno e inqu...

Eres muy especial, cómico, tierno e inquieto  
  
Clarisa se levanto y que "temprano" para ella, se arreglo y bajo.  
  
-Hola- saludo James  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Lily  
  
-hi Claris- dijo Remus  
  
-Hola Clarisa- dijo Sirius cortantemente.  
  
-Hola ¿Cómo están?-dijo ella con una sonrisa  
  
-Bien-respondieron todos.  
  
-que tenemos hoy?- dijo Clarisa  
  
- _-_ HOY ES SABADO!-dijo Lily  
  
- XP perdón se me olvido-dijo Clarisa  
  
-Clarisa- dijo Sirius- puedo hablar contigo un minuto-  
  
-Claro, dime-dijo ella  
  
-Eh mejor vamos a otra parte  
  
- ¬¬*****-Lily...(XD XP)  
  
-Bueno si, ¿me acompañas a desayunar?-dijo Clarisa  
  
-Si si claro vamos-dijo y salieron de la sala común.  
  
-¿Y que querías decirme?-dice Clarisa.  
  
-Clarisa, recuerdas la noche en que te pedí que fueras mi novia?-  
  
-Eh si, la recuerdo perfectamente-  
  
-Pues quisiera disculparme, porque se que te hice sentir muy mal, y bueno yo también, pues ninguna chica me había rechazado-dice agachando la cabeza- pero ese no es el punto, ahora te puedo pedir que ¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?-  
  
-Sirius-dice- mira con respecto a esa noche, tranquilo ya se como eres.pero con lo de volver a comenzar, prefiero que comencemos pero como amigos, es que no es por nada pero lo que pasa es que me gusta otra persona, tu eres especial amigable, y muy caballeroso (solamente para conquistar XD), pero de verdad yo te quiero es como amigo.-dice rápidamente-  
  
Sirius baja la cabeza. Levanta la cabeza y sonríe-Amigos entonces!- dice abrazándola  
  
-Además no soy la única chica en el mundo, por lo menos esa de Revenclaw, Coty(HOLA COTY!!!! T.Q.M)  
  
-UMMM, la verdad es...XD-dice riéndose juntos- bueno vamos a la sala común?, ya comiste, u.uU, solamente un pancito, aprende como yo, 10 panes 4 vasos de leche y un plato de cereal!-dice sacando la lengua  
  
-por algo no seré como tu!, no se como es que te mantienes...-dice mirándolo de arriba abajo.  
  
-Quiddicht querida el quiddicht-dice moviendo el músculo derecho del pecho- bueno, y ya se quien es el susodicho-dice caminando hacia la sala común.  
  
- O.o ¿Cómo lo sabes?!- dice parándose.  
  
-Muy fácil esa persona también siente lo mismo por ti...-dice agarrándola por el brazo y halándola.  
  
-QUE, QUE?!,es cierto es cierto?- dice un poco emocionada  
  
-Si si.-___- mujeres!...¿y cuanto tiempo esperas para que sena novios?-  
  
-bueno te diré que no soy fácil, Primero. me tiene que demostrar que me quiere mucho, para ser mi novio, Segundo. Tengo que pensarlo bien, puesto a que vengo de intercambio, y tengo que decidir si me quedo para el próximo año.y contando con mi mama.ummm no lo sé. Lo que se es que lo quiero y mucho.-dice llegando a la sala común.  
  
-y porque tu mama no te dejaría?-dice dando la clave al retrato de la señora gorda  
  
-Te cuento a ti y a los demás-dice- Hola chicos!  
  
-HOOLAA!-responden alegremente que estaban jugando a quiddicht de mesa (porque siempre me imagino uno así, como el fútbol de mesa XP).  
  
- dale pues Clarisa cuenta como es tu mama- dijo Sirius sentándose en el sofá.  
  
-@.@ esta bien, pero se van a cansar de oír..-dijo.  
  
-que importa con tal de oír tu voz calida, estamos bien- dijo Remus levantando la vista con una sonrisa.  
  
Clarisa se puso ROOOOOJA, se tapo la cara y empezó.  
  
-Mi mama...-y así estuvieron una ratote hasta que por fin termino, y decidieron salir de la sala común a pasear por los pasillos y por el lago, ya era verano.  
  
Remus séle acerco a Clarisa y le dijo:  
  
-¿recuerdas lo de la apuesta?-le dijo al oído  
  
-ummm cierto, se me había olvidado, pero si ganas, a donde me llevas, y si pierdes, todavía lo puedes hacer- dice picadamente Clarisa.  
  
-bueeeeeeeno, pero dudo mucho, que vaya a perder, ahh se me estaba escapando, si ganamos te llevo a un lugar secreto y muy bonito, así que tienes que llevar traje de baño, o como tu quieras, pero no es el baño de los prefectos- dijo Remus alejándose un poco.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas?- dice agorándole el brazo para que no se valla.  
  
- a cumplir mi apuesta cariño. =D.-  
  
- ahhh pero yo también tengo que ir, tengo que estar presente para ver si lo haces o no..-dijo y así salio detrás de el.  
  
-Bueno escóndete aquí, dentro de 3 minutos viene el profesor de pociones, le voy a poner babosas en su abrigo- dijo con una voz maliciosa  
  
-¬¬ no era al conserje?- dijo Clarisa  
  
- ^^ lo que pasa es que odio a este profesor, y me las quiero desquitar, me quito 10 puntos por sacar la lengua y por tirar una bomba fétida..como si fuera tan grave- dijo cruzando los brazos.  
  
- ¬¬ ¿muy grave? Te parece algo normal...quebrantaste como 10 reglas con lo de la bomba! Y con la lengua.¿COMO LE VAS A SACAR LA LENGUA AL PROFESOR? (pongo al profesor de pociones, porque a todos me los imagino ODIOSOS! X-( )-dijo alzando un poco la voz.  
  
-shhhhhhhhhhs Clarisa ya viene escóndete - dijo metiendo las babosas y metiéndose en un armario para que no lo vieran.  
  
El profesor que se llamaba Fastuo (como "FASTIDIOSO"...XD) entro en la sala de profesores, y se preparo un café, tomando su abrigo para dirigirse a su habitación. Termina de tomarse el café y sale de la sala poniéndose el abrigo, de repente..  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH que es estooooooo?!- dice Fastuo dando brinquitos de terror- :@ quien hizo esto??????!!!!! Como se atreve?!!!!!!! Si lo descubro juro que le quito 50 puntos a la casa por meterse en la sala de profesores sin permiso, 50 por tocar un abrigo de un profesor y 50 por meter una babosa dentro de el!!!!!-dice furico caminando ya y gritando a todo dar.  
  
Cuando ya se alejó por fin Clarisa salio del escondite y Remus también  
  
- o.O 150 puntos por solo meter un babosa?- dijo Remus  
  
- u.uU has quebrantado 3 reglas importantes...pero que importa me gusto mucho XD- dijo Clarisa maliciosamente.  
  
-lo ves? Soy un perfecto en esto..- dice Remus-te aseguro que tu eres peor que yo..y eso de que tu estés diciendo "quebrantaste reglas u.uU"-dice imitándola- te lo pegó Lily...pero no importa el hecho es que vas a salir conmigo y te voy a llevar a un lugar muy pero muy bonito.  
  
- XD si soy mala, y ¿Dónde queda ese lugar bonito?-dice Clarisa  
  
-prefiero dejarlo a sorpresa...-dice Remus  
  
- o sea que me dejas intrigada?!-  
  
- eeeeehhhh si...- dijo Remus- bueno nos vemos hoy a las 10 en la sala común..te espero..ahh y te llevas ropa cómoda, como shorts y franela y un traje de baño..  
  
- OK entonces nos encontramos ahí...-dijo y ella tomo otro camino  
Maji Lupin ^________^ mejor llamada, Señorita Loca..no pregunten ¬¬  
Notita: sorry por la tardanza es que no sabia que poner y como dejar la historia...pero en fin si les gusta dejen r/r y si no les gusta..allá ustedes..XD XP. AHHH y este chapie se lo dedico a Coty, Nany Black, Fernanda Rozner, Erlyn, Dannyvic, Vic, Mena..L.Q.M.segunda nota: revierto lo de si no les gusta allá ustedes, si no les gusta díganmelo! ^^U n.nU. POR SUPUESTO DEJANDO R/R U.Uu n.n muak 


End file.
